legoherofactoryfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Daniel Rocka
2.0 = |-| 3.0 = |-| B= |-| BA= |-| IFB= Daniel Rocka jest herosem należącym do Drużyny Alfa 1 oraz tajnym członkiem Drużyny Recon. Biografia Wczesne Życie Rocka został stworzony jakiś czas temu w Wieży Montażowej jako Bohater zbudowany w statusie 2.0. Następnie przydzielono go do Drużyny Alfa 1. Prawdopodobnie w tym samym czasie Rocka został zwerbowany do Drużyny Recon, a jego główną misją stała się ochrona Laski Czarnej Dziury - dawnej broni Von Nebuli. Dzika Planeta Wracając z jednej z misji, Rocka dostał wezwanie pomocy z planety Quatros. Pomimo tego, że Rocka znajdował się blisko planety, to menedżer misji Nathaniel Zib zabronił mu na nią lecieć. Z powodu zakłóceń w połączeniu, heros myślał, że jednak ma zgodę na lądowanie na Quatros. Tam znalazł statek Aldousa Witcha, który wysłał wiadomość proszącą o pomoc. Nagle Rockę zaatakował jeden z Fangzów. Heros odparł atak i popędził za uciekającym do swojego pana stworem. Panem zwierzęcia okazał się być przekształcony w Witch Doctora Aldous. Łotr nasłał na Bohatera dwa Fangzy, które poważnie uszkodziły herosa. Wkrótce po Rockę przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1. Bohaterowie odnaleźli go i doładowali mu jego Rdzeń. Rocka opowiedział im, że został zaatakowany przez Witch Doctora. Następnie w Drop Shipie, którym przylecieli, Rocka został ulepszony o nową zbroję 3.0 i nową broń. Po tym udali się na poszukiwania przestępcy. Był on bardzo niebezpieczny, nielegalnie wydobywał także minerał Quaza : główną energię życiową planety. Po drodze znaleźli teleporter używany kiedyś przez górników. Wtedy dowódca oddziału - Preston Stormer - podzielił Drużynę Alfa 1 na dwa mniejsze zespoły: jeden pod dowództwem Daniela Rocki i drugi kierowany przez Williama Furno. Rocka wraz ze Stormerem i Bulkiem przeszli przez teleporter i znaleźli się w świątyni Quaza. Okazało się jednak, że urządzenie znacznie ich pomniejszyło. Bohaterów zaatakował Fangz, lecz udało im się go przechytrzyć. Jednak wkrótce po tym Rocka i Bulk zostali schwytani przez Witch Doctora. Po niedługim czasie do świątyni przybyli Furno, Stringer i Nex. Udało im się uwolnić herosów i za pomocą teleportera przywrócić do normalnego rozmiaru. Kiedy Stormer ścierał się z Witch Doctorem, Rocka ukrył się w jaskini. Chciał pomóc mu w walce z łotrem, jednak nie wiedział jak. Furno i Nex ze znalezionych części sporządzili zbroję dla Rocki. W ten sposób został on ulepszony do kolejnej wersji - XL. Rocka stanął do walki z potężnym Witch Doctorem. Po krótkiej, lecz zażartej walce Rocka był o włos od śmierci z rąk złoczyńcy, lecz Stormer w ostatniej chwili odebrał przestępcy jego Berło - źródło jego mocy. Tuż po tym herosom udało się ocalić planetę przed rychłym zniszczeniem - wsypali Quaza ukradzione przez Witch Doctora do szybu prowadzącego do wnętrza Quatros. Po tym skuli łotra Hero-Więzami i zabrali na statek. Rockę przywrócono do standardowej wersji 3.0. Następnie Stormer udzielił Roce i Furno pochwały. Po niedługim czasie znaleźli się z powrotem w Fabryce Bohaterów. thumb|left|Rocka XL Wielka Ucieczka Po jakimś czasie Rocka został dozbrojony w celu schwytania Voltixa. Pomógł mu w tym William Furno. Wrócili ze złoczyńcą do Fabryki Bohaterów. Następnie zaprowadzili go do celi znajdującej się w Areszcie dla złoczyńców. Nagle przestępca wygenerował coś na kształt ducha Von Nebuli, który za pomocą Laski Czarnej Dziury wytworzył czarną dziurę i dezaktywował laserowe kraty w celach. Zainicjował w ten sposób masową Wielką Ucieczkę z więzienia. Rocka otworzył ogień do zbiegów, którzy uciekali przez czarną dziurę. Nie udało mu się nikogo złapać. W pewnym momencie Voltix zaatakował go swoimi Generatorami piorunów i powiedział mu, że specjalnie dał się pojmać. Rocka próbował też ochronić Stringera przed napaścią ze strony Fire Lorda i Jetbuga. Pomimo prób zatrzymania wszyscy złoczyńcy uciekli. Wkrótce po tym wszyscy herosi zebrali się w centrum dowodzenia Fabryki. Tam Nathaniel Zib objaśnił im Misję: Złapać i Zakuć oraz zaprezentował nowe Kajdanki Bohatera. Następnie wszyscy Bohaterowie zostali ulepszeni i wysłani pojedynczo na misję. Rocka jednak nie dostał przydziału i pozostał w Wieży Montażowej twierdząc, że chodzi tu o "względy bezpieczeństwa". Niedługo po tym poszedł do Aresztu dla złoczyńców, aby zbadać miejsce Wielkiej Ucieczki. Jakiś czas przed tym tajemniczy złoczyńca Black Phantom niepostrzeżenie wdarł się do budynku Hero Factory przez wyrwę w dachu więzienia. Kiedy Rocka przebywał w areszcie, ten uwięził wszystkich menedżerów misji i przejął kontrolę nad Wieżą. Łotr myśląc, że wszyscy Bohaterowie są na misjach, przypadkowo zamknął Rockę w Areszcie. Bohater skontaktował się z Nathanielem Zibem, jednak ten okłamał go i powiedział, że nie należy się niczym przejmować. Rocka nie uwierzył menedżerowi. Heros jednak wydostał się przez jeden z szybów. Po raz kolejny skontaktował się z Zibem, który pomimo tego, że był w uwięziony, nawiązał z nim łączność. Menedżer wyjaśnił mu, że przestępca zwany Black Phantom przejął kontrolę nad Fabryką. Po uzyskaniu kilku informacji od Ziba, Bohater zaczął dalej podążać szybem windowym. Próbował dostać się do osobistego biura Akiyamy Makuro, z którego mógłby sterować Fabryką Bohaterów, podobnie jak Black Phantom z centrum dowodzenia. Jednak herosa wykryła jedna z kamer. W odpowiedzi na to, złoczyńca uruchomił windę, która zaczęła zjeżdżać z dużą prędkością na Bohatera. Rocka próbował przed nią uciec, jednak został zmuszony do skoku w głąb szybu. Przebił on dno szklanego szybu i wylądował na jednej ze struktur w budynku. Nagle w Rockę otoczył go zmultiduplikowany Arachnix - pupil Black Phantoma. Bohater próbował skontaktować się jeszcze raz z Zibem, jednak ten nie odpowiadał. Heros próbował uciec przed pająkopodobnymi robotami, lecz było ich za dużo. Rockę oblazły insekty, jednak za pomocą swojej tarczy energetycznej uwolnił się i zbiegł. Dotarł do biura pana Makuro, jednak było ono zblokowane układanką. Bohater szybko się z nią uporał i wszedł do pomieszczenia. Stamtąd nawiązał łączność ze Stormerem, Furno, Surgem i Evo, którzy właśnie przylecieli ze schwytanymi złoczyńcami. Przekonali oni dziennikarkę Daniellę Capricorn, aby powiedziała na wizji, że żaden Bohater nie wrócił jeszcze z misji. Dzięki temu Black Phantom stracił czujność i udał się do linii montażowej. Rocka opuścił pole ochronne wokół Wieży i wpuścił herosów do środka. Podczas gdy Nathan Evo próbował otworzyć drzwi, za którymi krył się Black Phantom, Rocka wyjaśnił im jak udało mu się przechytrzyć złoczyńcę. Powiedział im też, że należy do Drużyny Recon. Kiedy już udało się odblokować drzwi, herosi weszli do środka linii montażowej. Black Phantom nasłał na nich zmultiduplikowanego Arachnixa. Bohaterowie rozpoczęli walkę z robotami, podczas której Rocka dostał się na górę i rozpoczął walkę z przestępcą. Black Phantom nie był łatwym przeciwnikiem, jednak Bohater odebrał mu jego Maczugę i wskoczył na plecy tak, że łotr nie mógł go z siebie zdjąć. Za radą Evo zaczął podłączać do złoczyńcy jak najwięcej kabli zasilających, dzięki którymi Black Phantom początkowo próbował przeciążyć Wieżę Montażową i doprowadzić do zniszczenia Hero Factory. Na skutek zbyt dużej mocy, przestępca został przeciążony i mocno osłabiony. Następnie Rocka założył mu Kajdanki Bohatera. Wkrótce po tym Bohater spotkał się z resztą Drużyny Alfa 1 z Akiyamą Makuro. Zib poinformował ich wtedy o tym, że z bazy danych zniknął jeden plik. Pudło Zagłady thumb|245px|Rocka podczas Wielkiej UcieczkiKiedy z więzienia uciekł także wysoce niebezpieczny Core Hunter, który zamierzał wykorzystać broń zwaną Pudłem Zagłady, w jego poszukiwania zaangażowano całą Drużynę Alfa 1. Rocke polecono skontaktować się ze Splitfacem - przestępcą osadzonym w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Heros poleciał na asteroidę i rozmawiał z kryminalistą. Tam dowiedział się o mapie, którą stworzył kiedyś Deneb oraz o miejscu powstania Pudła. Poleciał na planetę wskazaną przez Splitface'a. Tam Rocka zastał Arctura. Wkrótce na planetę przybył Core Hunter, a niedługo po nim przylecieli inni Bohaterowie z jego Drużyny. Złoczyńca podczas walki o losy galaktyki zabił Arctura, a następnie złożył wszystkie trzy części broni. Według planu Arctura, Natalie Breez użyła Usuwacza Rdzeni przestępcy, aby pochłonąć energię Doom Box, co miało uczynić go nieszkodliwym. Jednak to dało mu niekończoną moc, którą użył do pokonania herosów. Rocka razem ze Stormerem i Surgem spróbowali zaatakować łotra, jednak ten pochłonął prawie całą ich energię. Jednak dzięki Surge'owi, który odbił energię potężną dawkę energii Core Huntera w niego samego, co spowodowało, że zaczął się w sobie zapadać. Złoczyńca został zdezintegrowany. Po niedługim czasie Bohaterowie przylecieli z powrotem do Makuhero z Pudłem Zagłady. Wkrótce po tym Rocka i inni herosi wrócili do kontynuacji Misji: Złapać i zakuć. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero Podczas uroczystości na cześć zakończenia Misji: Złapać i Zakuć, Rocka razem z większością Drużyny Alfa 1 przebywał w mieście Makuhero razem z jego mieszkańcami. W pewnym momencie William Furno dostał wiadomość o kodzie czerwonym. Herosi natychmiast popędzili do Wieży Montażowej, gdzie Nathaniel Zib wyjaśnił im, o co chodzi. Następnie cała Drużyna Alfa 1, w tym Rocka, zastała ulepszona do nowej wersji. Następnie zostali wysłani w różne regiony miasta. Rocka razem z Furno, Breez, Stormerem i Bulkiem walczył przeciwko zmutowanym bestiom - Scaroxom, Ogrumom, Bruizerom, Frost Beast, Pyroxom i Aquagonom. Heros mówił innym, aby nie skupiali się na walce z samymi zainfekowanymi stworzeniami, lecz na Mózgach. W pewnym momencie Bulk odkrył, jak usunąć pasożyty z ciała żywiciela. Bohaterowie po pewnym czasie uporali się z Mózgami i kontrolowanymi przez nie potworami. Nagle nad miasto nadleciał ogromny smok - Dragon Bolt - zainfekowany przez jednego z pasożytów. Zaatakował on herosów kulami energetycznymi wystrzelonymi z jego pyska. Po tym mutant odleciał w stronę Wieży Montażowej. Bohaterowie z Drużyny Alfa 1 udali się za nim. Wtedy Rocka zaproponował, że zajmie się Dragon Boltem. Uzyskał pozwolenie dowódcy i jednym z bocznych wejść wszedł do budynku Fabryki Bohaterów. thumb|left|265px|Jet Rocka Tam zastał ogromna wyrwę w podłożu, która była sprawką zainfekowanej bestii. Dragon Bolt spróbował go wtedy trafić swoim ogonem z zaskoczenia, jednak Rocka zrobił unik i uniknął trafienia. Po tym smok zaatakował go kulami energii. Heros schronił się więc w magazynie. W pomieszczeniu znalazł specjalny Plecak Odrzutowy. Za jego pomocą wygonił z budynku mutanta rakietami. Następnie Bohater ruszył w pościg za nim. Leciał za Dragon Boltem strzelając do niego z działek zamontowanych na Jetpacku, lecz bestia zręcznie unikała jego pocisków. W pewnym momencie Rocka zgubił smoka, ten jednak zaatakował go z zaskoczenia. Prawie pożarł herosa, lecz ten wskoczył na grzbiet smoka, uderzył w czerwone wypustki Mózga i tym samym uwolnił Dragon Bolta spod kontroli pasożyta. Kurs Kolizyjny Pewnego dnia Rocka zajęty był modyfikowaniem czujników w Fabryce Bohaterów, kiedy Breez zawołała go, aby przyszedł na spotkanie na temat Misji: Złapać i zakuć. Nagle do Hero Factory doszła wiadomość o tym, że statek kosmiczny Valiant jest w niebezpieczeństwie. W następstwie tego, Rocka i Breez dostali nowe plecaki odrzutowe (które wcześniej zaprojektował Rocka), a następnie polecieli na pokład statku. Kiedy weszli już do pojazdu, heros zaczął się rozglądać. Sam poszedł do części technicznej, mając zamiar zatrzymać statek. Podczas przemykania się korytarzami statku, Bohater został napadnięty przez kilka pasożytniczych stworzeń - Mózgów. Okazało się, że przejęły one kontrolę nad statkiem. Heros uciekł przed nimi i dotarł do silników. Tam zastał dwudziestu zainfekowanych przez Mózgi pracowników Valiantu. Uznając, że tylko on pozostał niezainfekowany, Rocka zagroził wysadzeniem fregaty. Wtedy Kirch, który był kontrolowany przez lidera roju Mózgów, przybył na miejsce i powalił Bohatera tak, że ten stracił przytomność. Po tym wziął herosa jako zakładnika. Po niedługim czasie Bohaterowi udało się oswobodzić i uciec. Rocka usłyszał wtedy, jak Valiant ostrzeliwuje Drop Ship kierowany przez Nathana Evo, który przybył im na pomoc. Niedługo po tym na statek przybyli Furno i Bulk, natomiast Stormer próbując zastraszyć Kircha, zmienił kurs statku na słońce. Wtedy Mózgi opuściły ciała ich żywicieli i niespodziewanie wskoczyły w próżnię kosmiczną. Herosom i kapitanowi Aquaxowi udało się ocalić statek przed uderzeniem w gwiazdę, po tym, jak Valiant pomimo starań Rocki wymknął się spod kontroli. Jakiś czas później Rocka i reszta Drużyny powróciła do Makuhero. Szał Robotów Podczas gdy Furno i Bulk polecieli, aby zbadać sytuację i znaleźć Stringera na zainfekowanej przez Mózgi planecie Tranquis VII, Rocka pozostał w Hero Factory. Uzyskał zdjęcia satelitarne miasta na planecie i wręczył je Stormerowi. Kiedy misja dwójki herosów zakończyła się powodzeniem, Rocka z resztą Bohaterów z Drużyny Alfa 1 poleciał na Tranquis VII, aby uprzątnąć zniszczenia spowodowane przez pasożyty. Inwazja na Antropolis thumb|220px|Rocka w podziemnych jaskiniach Podczas budowy nowego tunelu komunikacyjnego w Antropolis na ulicę miasta wylazły groźne Skoczki. Pierwotnie na misję zbadania sprawy wysłano Evo, jednak nie dał sam rady hordom dzikich stworzeń. Daniel Rocka oraz inni członkowie Drużyny Alfa 1 przybyli do miasta na pomoc Bohaterowi i mieszkańcom. Po wylądowaniu Rocka i Bulk rozstawili Zdalnego Konstruktora, po czym Rocka zajął się budowaniem Maszyn Bojowych. Jako ostatnią stworzył swój pojazd - Niewykrywalną Maszynę. Następnie zasiadł w jej kokpicie i przystąpił do walki ze Skoczkami. Heros uratował przed Zębatą Bestią Furno, stoczył też bój z czworonożnymi kreaturami. Podczas bitwy schwytał jednego Skoczka i umieścił go w swoim Zbiorniku Skanującym, przeskanował i pozyskał dane na temat potworów. Jednak Skoczek przebił ściany komory i wydostał się. Rocka został zmuszony do opuszczenia swojej Maszyny, po czym wrócił na teren budowy tunelu. Wkrótce Fabryka Bohaterów przysłała wsparcie, a Bohaterowie zeszli pod ziemię w poszukiwaniu swoich przyjaciół. W jaskiniach Rocka natrafił na kokony, w których uwięzieni byli robotnicy. Herosi wypuścili ich, a następnie przystąpili do budowy nowych Maszyn Bojowych. Rocka w swoim nowym Wspinaczu napotkał kolejny kokon, z którego niespodziewanie wychynął na Bohatera Skoczek. Rocka o mało co nie spadł w przepaść, jednak udało mu się zsunąć potwora i wczołgać na górę. W trakcie dalszego przemierzania jaskiń herosi szukając swoich towarzyszy trafili na bardzo silne pole magnetyczne. Bulk przewiercił skałę, co spowodowało, że pole oddzieliło Maszyny Rocki i Surge'a. Dwaj Bohaterowie trafili do Magnetycznej Jaskini, w której ich pojazdy praktycznie nie mogły się poruszać z powodu namagnetyzowanych skał. Rockę napadła Tunelowa Bestia, jednak dzięki pomocy Surge'a udało mu się przed nią obronić. Tuż po tym Maszyna herosa została przygnieciona przez skałę, więc Rocka przesiadł się do pojazdu swojego kolegi. Jednak w pojazd udeżył kolejny rozpędzony głaz, a Bohatera porwała następna Bestia. Rocka uruchomił tryb samolotu Maszyny i po odłączeniu się od reszty wehikułu poleciał ratować Surge'a, unikając przy tym Skoczków i ataku Tunelowej Bestii. Niedługo po tym Rocka trafił do legowiska Bestii Królowej, która jednak uderzyła łapą w samolot, który po tym uderzył o skały. Bohaterowie byli bliscy przegranej walki z władczynią, jednak Breez udało się porozumieć z Królową. Przez Skoczka, który przypadkowo nacisnął na spust porzuconej przez Bohaterów broni, kreatura znów wpadła w szał. Stormer pokonał ją, a po wydostaniu się Bulka z krateru po jeziorze kwasu Drużyna Alfa 1 wróciła na powierzchnię, pożegnała mieszkańców i odleciała. Alternatywne wymiary Rzeczywistość 45098.3 W alternatywnej Rzeczywistości 45098.3 Drużyna Alfa 1 wykryła podczas Ataku Mózgów spisek przeciwko Fabryce Bohaterów. Będąc przekonanym o tym, że walczą w swojej obronie, herosi rozbili spiskowców. Następnie upewnili się, że nikt już nie będzie w stanie im zagrozić, przez co stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 W tej rzeczywistości Zib skonstruował wynalazek, dzięki któremu przestępcy stawali się dobrymi członkami społeczeństwa, przez co Fabryka Bohaterów została zamknięta. Prawdopodobnie Rocka, jak inni herosi, udał się więc do innej galaktyki w poszukiwaniu przygód. Zdolności i cechy Daniel Rocka jest młodym i pewnym siebie Bohaterem. Często impulsywny, ale zawsze gotowy do akcji. Ma dużo doświadczenia zdobytego podczas wielu misji. Jego pierwszym odruchem jest natychmiastowe zajęcie się problemem, nawet jeśli on go przerasta. Rocka jest niezastąpiony, jeżeli chodzi o szpiegowanie przestępców oraz poznanie ich słabych i mocnych stron. Pomimo swojej lekkomyślności dobrze radzi sobie z rozpracowywaniem złoczyńców i przygotowywaniem strategii. Jest gotów na wiele poświęceń i potrafi bardzo ryzykować, by jak najmocniej fizycznie oraz psychicznie zbliżyć się do przeciwnika. Dzięki temu jest jednym z najskuteczniejszych Bohaterów w Hero Factory. Często rywalizuje o to miano z Williamem Furno. Heros ma jednak tendencję do traktowania walki z wrogami zbyt osobiście. Rocka dobrze zna się też na różnych technologiach, gadżetach. Czasami tworzy własne wynalazki, czy oprogramowanie. Broń i narzędzia W pierwotnej wersji (czyli 2.0) Daniel Rocka był wyposażony w Wielofunkcyjną Lodową Tarczę złotego koloru. Na potrzeby misji na Quatros, został przebudowany do wersji 3.0. Wtedy dostał Szpon Lwa. Wkrótce ponownie go przebudowano, tym razem do znacznie większej wersji XL. Wygląd i rozmiar Bohatera miał przestraszyć przeciwnika. Jego bronią stał się wtedy powiększony Szpon Lwa oraz Działo Plazmowe. Rocka po dozbrojeniu przed Wielką Ucieczką wyposażony był w precyzyjną Kuszę Energetyczną oraz energetyczną Tarczę Ochronną. Ponadto otrzymał też hełm z wizjerem podczerwieni. W wersji Brain Attack Bohater uzbrojony jest w ostry Miecz Plazmowy i Obrotową Tnącą Tarczę. Nosi też Pancerny Wizjer oraz zatrzaski blokujące Rdzeń. Podczas walki z Dragon Boltem znalazł też Plecak Odrzutowy umożliwiający latanie. Zaopatrzony on był w dwa działka plazmowe oraz szybkie rakiety. Podczas starcia w mieście Antropolis Rocka był uzbrojony w groźny dla Skoczków Pistolet Bohatera, a także w młot kowalski i klucz do prowadzenia napraw nawet na polu bitwy. Zbudował też sobie Niewykrywalną Maszynę, którą mógł zaatakować przeciwnika z zaskoczenia. thumb|Zestaw 44014 Jet Rocka Informacje o zestawie *W drugiej połowie 2011 roku Daniel Rocka został wydany dwa razy. Pierwszy był to mały set 2143 Rocka 3.0, który posiadał 30 części. Drugi natomiast był duży zestaw 2282 Rocka XL, który miał 174 części. *Set 6202 Rocka, czyli heros w wersji Breakout ukazał się w pierwszej połowie 2012 roku i zawierał 55 elementów. *Rocka w wersji Brain Attack został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2013 roku. Jego numerem katalogowym jest liczba 44002, posiada 43 części. *Zestaw 44014 Jet Rocka został wydany w drugiej połowie 2013 roku jako największy zestaw z serii Brain Attack. Zawierał 290 elementów przeznaczonych do budowy Rocki oraz Plecaka Odrzutowego. *Daniel Rocka ukazał się jako minifigurka licząca 9 części (z akcesoriami 12 elementów). Pojawił się w zestawie 44019 Niewykrywalna Maszyna Rocki. Cytaty Pojawienia ''Serial Hero Factory: *Odcinek 6: Dzika Planeta część I'' *''Odcinek 7: Dzika Planeta część II'' *''Odcinek 7 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część I'' *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II'' *''Odcinek 10: Atak Mózgów'' *''Odcinek 11: Wróg z Głębi Ziemi'' Książki: *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' *''Secret Mission 3: Collision Course'' *''Secret Mission 4: Robot Rampage'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' Komiksy: *''Komiks 6: Dzika Planeta '' *''Komiks 7: Dzika Planeta 2 '' *''Breakout: Issue 1 (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Breakout! (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Jungle of Danger!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Double Dragon Danger!'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Komiksy (2014)'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Gry: *''Creep Crushers (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Misja: Dzika Planeta'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Breakout'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Brain Attack'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Invasion From Below'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) Inne: *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Dragon Bolt kontra Jet Rocka!'' *''Animacje Hero Factory Fox Sports'' (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *''Animacje promocyjne'' Zobacz też *Galeria: Daniel Rocka Linki zewnętrzne *Instrukcja Daniel Rocka 3.0 *Instrukcja Daniel Rocka XL *Instrukcja Daniel Rocka Breakout *Instrukcja Rocka Brain Attack *Instrukcja Jet Rocka Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Daniel Rocka 1 Kategoria:Zestawy